In recent years significant advances have been made in the art of data collection devices and networks containing the same.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,900,613, a data collection device system is described having a data collection device adapted to read bar code data wherein the data collection device is in communication with a local host processor and a remote host processor. The data collection device of U.S. Pat. No. 5,900,613 is configured to report bar code data to a remote computer and execute reprogramming routines to receive program data either or both from the remote host processor and the local host processor.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,298,176, a data collection device system is described having a bar code reading device and a host computer. The bar code reading device is equipped to send bar code data and associated image data to the host. The image data may contain digital images associated with transmitted bar code data. In one example described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,298,176, image data sent to a host includes image data representing a handwritten signature.
In U.S. Publication No. US2002/0171745, a data collection device system is described having a bar code reading device which is in communication with a remote computer. The bar code reading device sends image data and associated bar code data to a remote computer. In one combined bar code/image data transmission scheme described in the above patent application publication decoded bar code message data identifying a parcel is stored within an open byte header location of an image file including an image representation of the parcel.
U.S. Publication No. US2002/0171745, an image data file in .PDF, .TIFF, or .BMP file format is created at a data collection device which includes an image representation of a decoded bar code message and an image representation of the package including the bar code encoding the decoded message.
In U.S. Publication No. US2003/0132292, a data collection device is described having a data collection terminal including a bar code reading unit, an RFID reading unit, a mag stripe data reading unit, a chip card reading unit, and a fingerprint reading unit. The terminal is coupled to a network, which is configured to facilitate financial transactions involving data collected utilizing the various reading units.
As significant as the above developments are, shortcomings have been noted with the operation of presently available data collection devices and the systems in which they are incorporated. For example, while wireless data collection systems have proliferated, connectivity issues remain with such systems. In deploying a wireless data collection system a costly “site survey” is often commissioned to search for “dead zones” in work environments Dead zones are prevalent in many data collection work environments, particularly where obstructions to free radio wave propagation exist. Metal structures and water are known to obstruct the free propagation of radio waves. Since metallic structures (e.g., shelving, equipment including medical test equipment) and water (plumbing and piping) are common in data collection work environments, data collection work environments are often found to have numerous dead zones. Where a data collection work environment to be serviced by an IEEE 802.11 wireless communication system is found to have numerous “dead zones,” the “solution” proposed by a site surveyor is often to integrate numerous additional access points into the system. The additional access points are costly and typically require connection to an expanded wire-line bus. In many data collection systems the number of integrated access points is equal or greater than the number of data collection devices.
Accordingly, there is a need for further advances in data collection devices and systems in which they are connected, and management of data collected utilizing such networks.